Shi Huang Di
, , , the Son of Heaven |jname = 始皇帝 |illus = Toh Azuma |id = 229 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,541 / 9,977 |hp = 2,321 / 15,828 |gatk = 10,921 |ghp = 17,340 |voicea = Fukuyama Jun |attribute = Man |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.47% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 23.6% |alignment = Lawful・Good |growthc = Reverse S |gender = u |traits = Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish Enemy Ver. Traits: Human |cc = QAABB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 18%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. Draws attention of all enemies to self by 500% for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. Increases own critical star absorption by 300% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 75% |l3 = 87.5% |l4 = 93.8% |l5 = 100% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revive with 50% HP.) }} Biography *The translation was taken from Reddit user Konchew. Thanks for all the hard work. Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Despite the Masculine body, 's gender is given as the imperial "We" (朕). In the game, the Heroic Spirit is neither male nor female. **Despite this condition, shared by Servants like Astolfo or Enkidu, Gentleman's Love does not work on this Servant. (While Astolfo's gender is kept secret.) *The Epang Palace is featured in 's Noble Phantasm animation. *The Great Wall of China is featured in 's 3rd ascension artwork. *The bird silhouettes in ’s final ascension artwork is probably the crane, a symbol of longevity in Chinese culture. *According to Chinese alchemy, mercury is one of the key ingredients in making of immortal elixir. This is probably the reason why is using mercury as its main weapon. **The real Shi Huang Di's death is often attributed to mercury poisoning from drinking that elixer. Images Saint Graphs= ShiHuangDiStage01.png|Stage 1 ShiHuangDiStage02.png|Stage 2 ShiHuangDiStage03.png|Stage 3 ShiHuangDiStage04.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S229Icon.png|Stage 1 ShiHuangDiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ShiHuangDiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ShiHuangDiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S229 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S229 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S229 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Qin_Shi_Huang_Di_1.png|Stage 1 Qin_Shi_Huang_Di_2.png|Stage 2 Qin_Shi_Huang_Di_3.png|Stage 3 S229_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S229_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S229_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) TRUE QSH NP.png|NP pose |-| Expression Sheets= ShiHuangDi Stage1 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 1 ShiHuangDi Stage2 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 2 ShiHuangDi Stage3 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 3 Qin_Shi_Huang_4th_Summer_Story.png|Las Vegas Official Bout (NPC Only) |-| Craft Essences= CE915.png|The Phoenix is on the Vast Land CE0978.png|Elixir of Immortality (Valentine CE) CE0979.png|Chalcedony Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE992.png|Foresight and Profoundness CE1058.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Shi Huang Di |-| Others= ShihuangdiSINStory01.png|Mechanical Form (S I N Story) ShihuangdiSINStory02.png|Humanoid Form (S I N Story) Twitter-art-Toh_Azuma.jpg|Illustration by Toh Azuma HuangdiIllust.jpg|Illustration by Toh Azuma Category:Chinese Servants Category:King Category:S I N